unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Once a Thief...
Once a Thief... is the sixth chapter of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Plot Nathan Drake and his older brother Samuel Drake, wearing jumpsuits, are on stakeout on a cliff facing the Rossi estate in Italy, where their target, a 17th century cross that would lead to Captain Henry Avery's lost treasure, is being auctioned. Sam expresses concern over Nate inviting Victor Sullivan to work with them. Nate reasons that Sully knows the people who run the auction and that it's because of him they could infiltrate the estate cleanly. Not having met Sully before, Sam expresses his thoughts on him double-crossing them, to which Nate denies will ever happen. Sam also exclaims that Sully will intentionally back out but Nate also denies that it will happen. Before Sam could further express distrust, Sully flashes a light in estate's storage room as the signal for Nate and Sam to come over, thus proving Sam false. Along the way, Sam is overwhelmed by the feeling of 'finally being outside' and 'having to appreciate the little things he had missed'. They eventually come across the ravine separating them and the estate and Sam gives Nate their old grappling hook, which he hasn't used in fifteen years. They scale the ravine and make it to the storage room where they took their jumpsuits off to reveal their tuxedos underneath. Upon entering the room, they are greeted by a waiting Sully who embraces Nate after a long time and finally meets Sam. Sully then gives them the bad news; their initial plan was to steal the cross before it makes it to the display, but the lot order was somehow changed and the cross was moved into the display. They decide to shut off the lights, questioning to how someone will get so close to the artifact without getting noticed. During the conversation, a waiter appears, Sam then expresses that a waiter wouldn't get noticed. Nate plans to cut the power to kill the lights so that Sam, disguised as a waiter, could steal the cross unseen. Sully leads them to the wine cellar where Nate and Sam could sneak out to the power room. Unfortunately, the door was locked and Nate discreetly stole the card key from a waiter. Upon Nate and Sam entering the wine cellar, Sully encounters Nadine Ross, leader and owner of PMC Shoreline who offers him a drink. Nate and Sam navigate through the cellar and the following air vents and make their way onto the courtyard. There, Sam knocks a waiter unconscious and takes his uniform while Nate proceeds to the power room alone. Meanwhile, Sully was chatting away with Nadine and Rafe joins them and reveals to Sully that he and Nadine have partnered. Sully begins to suspect that Rafe had rigged the auction in order to get the cross but Rafe publicly threatens him to back off. At this time, Nate is nearing the power room and has lost communication with Sam and Sully. By the time Nate arrives at the power room, the bidding for the cross starts and Sam is in position to grab the cross. A locked door blocks Nate's way and he asks Sully to attempt to outbid Rafe in order to buy him time. Without any further hesitation, Sully bids on the cross and he and Rafe begin to outbid each other. Nate eventually pries the door open and finds the circuit breaker. Before Nate could switch off the lights, Sully decides to give Rafe his victory. As Sully made his bid, Rafe offers 500,000 and as the auctioneer declares Rafe the winning bid the lights go off. By the time the emergency lights turn on, Sam had stolen the cross and Sully walks out of the room. He is chased by a desperate Rafe, but is stopped by a guard. Walkthrough Meet Victor Sullivan After the opening cutscene ends, climb up onto the ledge ahead of you and follow any of the paths through the field. At the end of the glen, you’ll reach a cliff - turn to your left and head towards the underside of the bridge. Use your rope (twice, as failing the first time) to hook onto the bridge, then swing down to the climbable ledges on the left-hand side of the bridge. Sam will follow suit - once he does, climb back over him and allow him to rope the next branch. Make your way to the rope and climb up, then swing across to the next ledge. Climb out to the tree branch and swing to grab the rocks next to Sam. Once the guards disappear inside, climb up the wall and cross the lemon grove to the small building in the corner opposite from where you climbed up. Head inside the building and down the stairs to the bottom floor. Hook your rope onto the beam across the ceiling, then jump out the window and rappel down. Swing back and forth until you have enough momentum to leap to the ground on your left. Once Sam joins you, follow the path down and climb up on the raised earth at the base of the ruined stone arch. Climb to the top of the arch, then use the metal pole to leap across to the base of the manor on the other side. Edge out along the wall, then jump to the pole and monkey-bar your way across to leap to the outcropping of rock at the far end. Sam will join you and use his rope to reach the ledge above you - climb up to join him and trigger a cutscene. Get the key card Once the cutscene ends, follow Victor and Sam down to the ballroom to reach the auction floor. Interact with the door that Sully stops beside to trigger a brief cutscene. When it ends, approach the waiter from behind and use L2 to focus on the key card. Keep Nate's field of view centered on his back pocket, then press Triangle to collect the card when the meter is full. Failing enough times triggers a conversation with Sam and the waiter at the sculpture. Reach the power room After the cutscene ends, follow Sam through the store room and into the massive pantry, then through the hall on the other side. Head down the stairs to the sub-basement (past the room full of guards) where he runs into an unexpected gate. Head to the far end of the room and push the large wine cask back into the next room to continue. Open the door in this room and continue down into the wine cellar with Sam lighting the way. After you round the first corner, duck down the aisle just past the archway you cross under. Grab the cask and drag it backwards to create a path through from the next aisle. Loop around the other side of the aisle and pass through the opening left by the cask. Follow this corridor around to the left, then grab and drag the second large cask you find there. Head back out to the main path and follow it to the end, jumping through the window that the cask was previously blocking. In the next area of the wine cellar, you'll see a large ventilation duct near the ceiling. Pull the giant cask to it's left away from the wall until it sits under the vent, then climb up on the cask to open the vent and duck inside. Follow the vent as far as you can, then double back when you hit an impassable set of bars. Fortunately, Sam has found a panel he can open - follow him through and climb up on the other side. When it's safe to proceed, follow Sam up and out of the duct. Follow Sam to the locked gate and interact with it to discuss your next move, then boost Sam up to the ladder that leads to the balcony on the right side of the gate. Follow him up the ladder, then over the next balcony. When he finds the next door locked, he'll give you a boost and trigger a cutscene. When the cutscene ends, use the steel latticework on the back-left wall of the courtyard you're now in to climb up to the first-level balcony. Next, continue up onto the roof of the corner balcony just above you. Use the bars on the windows or the decorative tiles to climb up to the second story roof, then jump across to the metal poles and down to the ledge below to trigger another cutscene. When the cutscene ends, leap to the metal bar across from you, then drop down to the one below and jump back onto solid ground. Climb up the wall to yet another metal bar, the jump and swing across these to reach the outer wall below the power room. Turn around and climb up around the corner, then over the pipes and maintenance panels to reach the power room. Once the cutscene ends, begin searching the nearby containers for something to break the lock with - there is no set location for this item, it will be in the bin Nate checks as the bidding approaches €200K. Category:Chapters in A Thief's End